Question: Simplify the following expression: ${10q-4(6q-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 10q {-4(}\gray{6q-1}{)} $ $ 10q {-24q+4} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {10q - 24q} + 4$ $ {-14q} + 4$ The simplified expression is $-14q+4$